1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), and more particularly, to a MOSFET with new improvement for selective epitaxial growth (SEG) technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, demand for semiconductor devices has rapidly increased owing to widespread use of integrated electronic circuit. In particularly, metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) has become a basic and elementary component used in integrated circuits (ICs), such as semiconductor memory deices. More particularly, as more than hundreds or thousands of electrical components are integrated into the ICs, a means for new improvement for selective epitaxial growth (SEG) technology in smaller dimension of the MOSFET becomes imperative.
For sub-0.13 .mu.m device, ultra shallow source/drain extension must be controlled to less than 50 nm. By the way, deep source/drain junction depth will be also scaled down to less than 150 nm; thus, cobalt Co salicidation process is very difficult to employed with enough process margin to maintain good junction integrity. In order to solve these problems, selective epitaxial growth (SEG) film is necessary to improve the process margin of cobalt Co salicidation on sub-0.13 .mu.m device. But the selectivity of selective epitaxial (SEG) is very critical to push the SEG technology to production line.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a MOSFET with new improvement for SEG technology.